deathnotefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kurome
Kurome (ろめ Dark Eyes; ''28 December 1892 – c. September 2020) is the main Shinigami and first character to appear in Death Note: Black Mercy. Background Born in 1892, Kurome was the result of an experiment of the Shinigami King to make a pretty looking Shinigami. From her birth, she strongly resembles a sheep and is quite small. Some other shinigami's even called her cute, which is one of the greatest insults for a shinigami. Kurome became the favorite bullying target for bored shinigami and angered by this, she finally left the Realm in 2020. Story First Part: Maaike van der Kooij Kurome, who travelled to the Human World, finds herself in Amsterdam, capital of the Netherlands. There she seeks to find a good new owner of her Death Note. Instead of finding a good candidate she ends up in the Red Light District of Amsterdam (in another version of the story, she kills all whores in the street.). She leaves it and finds her target on the roadway. The girl she's targeted is named Maaike van der Kooij, a high-school girl. To test the reality of the Death Note Maaike writes down names of country leaders she hates and is shocked to read in the newspapers they really died. Maaike takes action with the Note, killing all bad people in world, just like Light did in Death Note. But then the Dutch government hires in detectives M, V and F to hunt down this new Kira. Suprisingly, V finds information about Maaike quickly. But when she's about to show it to the Dutch government, M sends her a voice message that she's stolen the information and taking action. She keeps her word and, disguised, chases down Maaike in her home in Zaandam together with Dutch police forces. Maaike, who had accepted the Shinigami's Eyes, pierces trough M's disguise and sees her name. But when she's about to write it down, she is killed by a heart attack. M gets her Death Note and sees Kurome, asking her if she knows who killed Maaike. Kurome admits she does not, telling the truth. , served as cover model for the first manga book of Death Note: Black Mercy.]] Assumed death In the end of part two, Kurome is left alone in Paris. When a member of F's team, Zuri, tries to kill Rammie with an explosion, she succeeds, however, kills herself. It is later revealed Zuri was made to do so by Shiroi who wrote this in his Death Note. In this explosion not only Rammie was killed, the Death Note he possessed (which was Kurome's) was destroyed. As it was Kurome's only Note left she immediately became dangerously injured. Noir then arrived to laugh at her, as every Shinigami picked on her for her pathetic physical appereance (a cute little sheep). Kurome asked him to kill Smentijlana Zudhanovic, as this woman explained M and V she had been the one writing Zuri in her Death Note and making her do what she did (later it is revealed Zudhanovic was made to tell this lies by Shiroi, who wrote this all down). Noir however ignored Kurome's request, calling her "little tramp" a last time and leaving her alone. Kurome's part in the story ends with her leaving the Human World, heavily injured, a mental wreck and sick of life; making the reader suggest her eventual suicide.Death Note: Black Mercy''. Page 25, Alinea 1, Lines 18-20 Later on, the story's main writer Saku DeCama (formerly Shinsaku) confirmed Kurome had indeed comitted suicide. No further details were given. References Category:1892 births Category:2020 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Non-humans Category:Shinigami Category:Female Category:Characters